Heyback Rules
by imtotaltrash
Summary: Ever since Ryback saved Paul Heyman during 'Night of Champions', Paul has felt extra affectionate towards his new friend.
1. Heyback Rules

Ryback arrived at the arena for Smackdown early so he could get himself ready. He didn't admit it to anyone but he was enjoying his storyline with Paul Heyman. He was curious as to the reaction to his segment with Paul on Monday Night Raw and had some time to kill so he decided to go through some twitter comments. As he went through comments there was a smattering of support for his current storyline but mostly comments that he was like Bill Goldberg.

It had been over a year since Ryback made his debut and he'd thought that the 'Goldberg' chants would have stopped by now. He'd come to the conclusion that they weren't going to stop anytime soon but it still dissapointed him every time he heard them during a show.

Ryback sighed heavily, put his phone away and got ready for the show. He tried to stop thinking about the chants as as Paul wheeled himself into the locker room with Curtis Axel. "Ready to go big guy?" Paul smiled at Ryback.  
"Yeah," Ryback huffed.  
Paul furrowed his brow with concern. "Everything alright?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," snapped Ryback.  
Paul frowned but didn't press further. Curtis tried to change the subject. "Come on guys we should get going."

They walked down the corridor as camera crew filmed them. Paul stared lovingly at Ryback. When Ryback looked back at Paul he felt instantly calm.

They walked towards the ring and Paul started talking.

Paul grabbed Ryback's hand. "I could not have done it without my hero, Ryback." Ryback felt something when Heyman grabbed his hand but he wasn't sure what.

* * *

After the match Ryback had a shower, got changed and paced around the locker room thinking about what happened.

Paul wheeled back into the locker room to check on Ryback. "How are you doing? Do you want to talk?" Ryback just looked at him.

Paul looked back at him with reassurance. "I think I know what this is about." He quickly squeezed Ryback's hand.

Ryback sighed. "I know I act like I don't give a shit what people think but it really hurts when people constantly say that they hate me."

"Look I've been in the business for a long time and you can't let the crowd get to you," Paul looked up at him. "There's plenty of people that think you're a great wrestler and are quite attractive. They might just be less vocal about it than those that don't like you." Heyman started blushing as he looked away.

Ryback grinned and knelt down. "Look at me," he said quietly. Paul ignored him. He raised his voice a little louder. "Look at me." Ryback put his hand on Paul's chin and turned his face so they were looking directly at each other. "I like it when you're nice to me." Without a beat, Ryback softly kissed Paul's cheek and smiled at him. "Come on Heyman, I'll wheel you to your car."


	2. Wine me, dine me

Paul Heyman was about to leave the WWE stadium when he heard yelling coming from an office. "You are on thin ice and if you ever, EVER do something like that again, there will be serious punishment! We take the health of our athletes seriously and you hurting Punk like that is not good for business."

Paul recognised the angry voice as Triple H, COO of the WWE and assumed that he was yelling at Ryback after he awkwardly tossed CM Punk through a table.

Paul hated seeing his friend get into trouble and decided to wait around to talk to him. Eventually Ryback slowly walked out of the office, his face showing great distress and his eyes looking bloodshot. Ryback walked away and didn't notice Paul standing there so he decided to chase after the big guy.

"Hey Ryan, are you doing alright?" he huffed as he eventually caught up to Ryback's quick steps.

"I'll be ok," Ryback lied as he continued walking.

Paul smiled up at him, "Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow for dinner? I'll invite Curtis over too and we can talk about how things have been going. I can show you some old footage and maybe give you some tips. And if that doesn't entice you, I have plenty of juicy stories about many, many wrestlers. What do you say?"

Ryback couldn't pass up an offer of free food. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Paul grinned. "See you at 7 O'clock."

* * *

Ryback stepped out of his car as he arrived outside Paul's house. It looked quite nice but not too flashy. "At least it's not like Cena's house," he chuckled to himself.

He pressed the doorbell and waited. "RYAN!" Paul exclaimed excitedly as he opened the door to greet his guest.

"Come in, come in. Curtis is already upstairs." He gave Ryback a kiss on each cheek much to Ryback's surprise. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit from having so many European relatives," Paul laughed. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine," said Ryback.

"Good," Paul said as he led Ryback up the stairs to the living room. "Dinner is still about half an hour away so how about we have some drinks in the meantime. I hope wine is ok. That's all I have at the moment."

"Wine would be lovely," Ryback smiled at Paul.

"I'll go get us some glasses," Paul said as he walked to grab a bottle.

"Hey Curtis I didn't see you sitting there," Ryback said to Curtis as he turned towards the couch.

"That's cool man, I know that you only have eyes for each other," Curtis said sarcastically. Ryback ignored him and sat down.

"Here we are gents, three glasses of a lovely Shiraz," Paul exclaimed as he handed them each a fairly full glass of wine.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

Paul sat down between them both. "There's nothing better than spending time than with my two favourite wrestlers. I consider you both good friends and here's to a successful future as a terrific threesome. Cheers!"

Both men hesitated but returned the gesture. "Cheers."

To get through the awkwardness, they all drank a few glasses of wine.

There was a faint "ding" from the kitchen as Paul stood back up. "Sounds like dinner is ready. Let's go sit down."

* * *

As they ate dinner, Paul regaled them with stories of his past, some of which were very useful for both men with their careers, and some that were just for the sake of sharing a story. As the dinner continued, more and more wine was drank by all three men - the most surprising part was that for such a large man, Ryback was a relative lightweight when it came to alcohol consumption. The more he drank, the more flushed his face became and he started to giggle at almost anything that came out of Paul's mouth. The wine was making them all quite happy and they were losing their inhibitions.

Once they finished their meals, they eventually all moved to sit on the couch. Once again, Paul sat in between both men.

"Ryan can I cuddle with you? You look really snuggly, just like a great big teddy bear," slurred Paul as he looked at Ryback.

Ryback giggled, "Ok."

"Come on Curtis, you can cuddle up next to me. It's ok. I don't bite unless you want me to," Paul glanced over at Curtis as he slowly went to rest his head on one of Ryback's ginormous pecs. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit. All this wine is making me sleepy."

Curtis looked at them with increasing annoyance. It wasn't until he noticed Ryback casually stroking Paul's head that he stood up in protest.

"Fuck this man!" Curtis yelled. Paul opened his eyes suddenly to see Curtis standing over them both with clenched fists.

Paul stood up to try and calm Curtis down. "Come on son, we're just having a good time. No need to get so angry."

This didn't seem to help at all as Curtis continued to become red in the face.

Curtis looked at Paul's bloated face and pleading eyes and quickly forgave him. "I'm sorry, I was just a little jealous that Ryan was getting all your attention."

"I'm sorry Curtis, you can cuddle with me now," Paul smiley calmly and he helped a wobbly Curtis sit back down, resting his head on Curtis' chest instead.

Ryback grunted like a raging bull but did not say anything.

They all sat in silence as the smooth jazz Paul had put on earlier floated through the room. They all eventually calmed down as Curtis began rubbing Paul's back while Ryback stroked his thigh, each one of them sitting contently as they could barely keep their eyes open.

* * *

After a few hours of snoozing on the couch, Paul opens his eyes first to assess the situation. In a blurry haze, and with some superhuman strength brought upon by excessive wine, Paul managed to drag himself and Ryback to his bedroom and into bed.

In an almost effortless, fluid movement, they positioned themselves with Ryback as the big spoon and Paul as the little spoon. Ryback unconsciously put his arm around Paul and snuggled closer quite happily.

A short time after, Curtis opened his eyes to see that he was alone on the couch. He slowly tip toed around to find Paul and noticed that he is in bed with Ryback. He turned away angrily, ran downstairs and slammed the front door behind him.

"What's going on?" Ryback jolted up in bed.

"Curtis decided to go home," Paul said reassuringly. Ryback looked at him with worried eyes.

Paul whispered, "Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Let's just go back to sleep." As they both got themselves comfortable in bed again, Ryback kissed Paul on the back of his neck and they both drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
